Fresh Start
Fresh Start is the first episode of Camsay's FanFiction: New Paths, New Directions. ''It was firs posted on October 25th, 2011. 'Introduction' '''This' is the first one of the FanFic episodes written by Camsay and starring other companions from the fellow Glee Wiki and himself. It's 2015 and New Directions hasn't succeed since that group lead by Rachel Berry crushed Vocal Adrenaline and other show choirs in Hollywood, with an amazing setlist. Will Schuester is kinda depressed because of this, due to he hasn't recieved auditions in the three years that had passed since the kids' graduation. Not even those three students that remained in the school were able to recruit more people. Well, this is what happened later... ENJOY! 'NEW PATHS, NEW DIRECTIONS' by Camsay 'CHAPTER 1: A Fresh Start' - 'Part 1' It was a lovely sunny day of September and Mr William Schuester was late for his Spanish Class...again It was usual for him to arrive late on his firsts days, and had become a redundant fact of his life. He was sad anyway, he had said goodbye to his beloved Glee Club alumni three years ago and hadn't been able to take ff again. It was like a new curse on him, nobody had auditioned again ever since. But he wouldn't surrender easily. Not yet. THAT NEW DAY he posted the audition list on the hallway, expecting someone would sign it and audition to his glorious New Directions. He had started a new life too, getting married with Shelby after catching Emma in bed with his ex-husband and hot dentist Carl Lowell, and it hadn't been easy for him to recover. Luckily Shelby was there for him and they started a relationship. He still remeber how both of them co-directed ND in 2012 Nationals, finally winning it, and he couldn't help to burst into tears every time he rememberd that. He know those days would never come back. Two days later, while checking the halway list he found five signs: ' ' Will was excited, only because although there were only five children, with them he could be able to start over and that was what he was looking forward to. The following day he post a new paper, telling the auditioners to go to the auditorium, or how he liked to call it 'The April Rhodes Civic Pavillion', on Friday in order to start the auditions. The auditioner must sing a song that represent themselves as a person. He knew that would be difficult but he thought that would be the first challenge to his new 'kids' Meanwhile in the McKinley Hallways '-Move your ass out of here, momma -Yes, come on- said a hockey player before throwing a slushie to a girl.' She was really pretty with blonde long hair and green eyes. Those beautiful eyes were wet of tears. The girl's name was Hallie Grace, she had got pregnant the year before, and now lived with her parents and her two lovely children: A boy and a girl. She thought everything was screwed for her, but she never stopped fighting.She keep on with her studies and she was ready for more. Hallie kept walking to his class and then she started... Mama who bore me Mama who gave me No way to handle things Who made me so sad Mama, the weeping Mama, the angels No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem She was still crying and then turned around and went into the bathroom to clean the slushie from her body... Some pray that one day Christ will come a'-callin' They light a candle And hope that it glows And some just lie there Crying for him to come and find them But when he comes they don't know how to go She closes her eyes and when she opens, he's on the auditorium's stage, tears streaming down her face. She meant every word of the song. Mama who bore me Mama who gave me No way to handle things Who made me so bad Mama, the weeping Mama, the angels No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem Wow! - said Will after Hallie finished. First he was crowded with emotion, he felt every note she sang and he realised his eyes were quite wet. He dried them with his shirt and said: -Welcome to New Directions, Qui...err Hallie! Hallie looked at him weirdly. Then she smiled and said Thanks to Mr. Schue. Will got a jumping in his heart because the girl was so similar to Quinn in such many matters, and he laughed as he remembered those majestic moments they all had gone through. '-NEXT PLEASE, said Mr Schue. -Hi, Mr Schuester, I'm in your Spanish Class, I'm so glad to be here. I wanted to audition last year but as nobody had I didn't risk to! Well, can I start or are we going to lose more time, huh? -Yes, please, start - said Will trying to hear the words in his head.' You're on the phone with your girlfriend, shes upset She's going off about something that you said Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like And she'll never know your story like I do But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time Anna starts belting out in a similar way an ex-student did sometime ago and that made Will pretty emotional. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see You belong with me, you belong with me... '-Gracias Mr Schuester, because of this opportunity! -You're in Anna, Felicitaciones!' Suddenly a weird girl got into the auditorium and interrupt Anna and Will -Hi, I wanted to audition! My name's Amy Joanne, well, just call me AJ! -Yes, of course. Please.-said Will, thinking Wow, a lot of kids are interested in music - What are you gonna be singin, Amy? - I'm gonna sing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson -Oh, wonderful choice, little. - Hit it! I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself Cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did, You fell so hard Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I am afraid Wow! said Mr Schuester, while she started singing louder because of the music, showin her true potential. I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because you know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake A smile, a laugh everyday of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with '-I've finished! - said AJ - Well, Welcome, I may say!' William went to the teacher's lounge to take a break from the auditions and found Emma in there. He turned around when he saw her, but she chased him. -Will, emm, hello! -Don't you ever dare to talk to me, you know you break my heart, you cheated on me. I had felt bad with Terri, but you made me feel even worst. I think that I couldn't be more betrayed. Well, you got it! -Will, I know but I must tell you at least that I'm sorry, you're important to me anyway... -Goodbye Emma, I went ahead. Do the same please. And he walked away. END OF PART 1 ' 'Part 2' ' Will went back to the auditorium to continue with the auditions and he found a young man sitting on the middle of the stage, he seemed to be sleeping there, maybe because a long waiting period in there. He was around sixteen or seventeen, and Will recognised him from his Spanish class, where he was really fluent because his parents were from South America. Will thought: -Was it from...Argentina? Suddenly the boy woke up and blushed when he saw Will was staring at him. -Excuse me, I didn't mean to--I was just a little drowsy and I sat to wait... -It's alright - said Will - What's your name? -My name is Charles, sir, but you must call me Chuck - said gently -Well, you're here to audition. What are you singing? -Well - he answered - You'll see! Drums started to sound to the rhythm of the guitar and Chuck started singing: You used to get it in your fishnets Now you only get it in your night dress Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness Landed in a very common crisis Everything´s in order in a black hole Nothing seems as pretty as the past though That Bloody Mary´s lacking a Tabasco Remember when he used to be a rascal? Oh that boy´s a slag The best you ever had The best you ever had Is just a memory and those dreams Not as daft as they seem Not as daft as they seem My love when you dream them up... Will began wondering about the feelings of this boy and about his choice of the song Flicking through a little book of sex tips Remember when the boys were all electric? Now when she tells she´s gonna get it I´m guessing that she´d rather just forget it Clinging to not getting sentimental Said she wasn´t going but she went still Likes her gentlemen to not be gentle Was it a megadobber or a betting pencil? Falling about You took a left off Last Laugh Lane You just sounded it out You´re not coming back again. Finally Chuck finished his singing and Will couldn't help to clap. That song had been awesome, the tone, his voice, everything in that day was like a déjà-vu of some years ago, when he had the then-best Glee Club of the country, and he knew that the history was about to come back. Will went with Chuck and welcomed him to New Directions. At the same time another boy was entering to the Glee Club '-Hi buddy, I didn't know you were auditioning for the Glee Club.- Chuck said. -I know I didn't sign but I wanted to. (whispering) It may be a good way to meet a girl once for all. -Beware of what you wish- said Chuck and left. -What happened to him? - said Will. -Long story -said CJ - Well, Mr Schue, I'd like to audition, but I didn't sign in. -Don't worry, kiddo. Whenever you want, err, how can I call you? -My name is Charlie John, better known as CJ - smiling- and I'm gonna be singing ''The Reason from Hoobastank.' ''I'm not a perfect person There's many thing I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through I wish I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears That's why I need you to hear I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you And the reason...is...you... '-Excellent, impressive, buddy! Of course you made the cut! Congrats! - said Will -Thanks! I'm so glad... I mean, I've always sung, I'm nice, popular and so, and I'd love to be famous and so, but I wonder myself how I could be able to do so if I can't even get a girl. It's so frustating! -Calm down - Will said - Everything will come eventually. -Yes, maybe I should wait for it and hoping not to finish like Ch.. Excuse me! I shouldn't have said that! Goodbye!' Will stayed stunned thinking about what this kid had said. But then realised that from the list, there was one missing boy: Thomas Franklin. He began to think what could have happened to the boy, but then, he left from the auditorium in order to go home with Shelby, whom he hadn't spent a normal day for weeks. When he was about to reach his car, a boy called him. He was running behind him, so he stopped. '-Hi, Mr Schue- I'm Thomas, Thomas Franklin. I'm so so sorry to be late but i couldn't help it, there was a lot of people around there, and well, I'm very shy. I thought i was better outside. But then I realised it would be better for me to join some clubs to improve my social skills. - He continued _ So, I want to audition for Glee Club.' Will started thinking that he'd lose another night with Miss Corcoran, but then he dialed her number and called her. -Hi honey! - Shelby said - Are you comin home soon? -I'll be delayed a bit more. But I have great news. A lot of kids have auditioned today, and well, I must keep with the auditions. -Well, sweetheart, that's awesome, you know. I know you can. And well, I'll have a surprise when you arrive home. I love you! -I love you too. Then Mr Schue continued his way to school again, and they went to the Music Room, then Will asked him to audition. '-We-e-ell, My name is Tom and I-i-'m gonna be singing ''Part Of Your World from The Little Mermaid.' ''Maybe He's Right Maybe There Is Something The Matter with me With Me I Just Don't See How A World That Makes Such Wonderful Things Could Be Bad Look at this stuff Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has everything? But who cares? No big deal I want more What would I give If I could live Out of these waters? What would I pay To spend a day Warm on the sand? Bet'cha on land They understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women Sick of swimming Ready to..........stand. '-Well, well buddy, I can't see your shyness right now. That was beautiful and you know! So, I wait you next Monday with the rest of your fellow glee members -Will said- They were pretty good like you too, so, I'm looking forward to you being really awesome as time pass. Just, congratulations.' Tom left the Music Room and Will stayed in there a little more time. Then he, smiled and with tears streaming down his face he yelled: -It's a fresh start right now. - And then lower - My kids are back. ''' '''END OF PART 2. ' 'CHAPTER EPILOGUE:' ' '-Hi, love - said Will - What was your surprise? Then somebody touched his shoulder. Will turned around to see someone he'd never been so happy to see. Rachel Berry in all her glory, student of NYADA and the new role of Elphaba in Wicked, just a few centimetres with him, hugging him. -Hi Mr Schuester! I missed you so much. -You can bet I did all the same, Rachel! They were speaking for hours and hours, also with Shelby, whom had created a close bond with her daughter after all. Then she got up from the table and said:' '-Well, that's not the only surprise! -What else you have hidden in the kitchen - joked Will. -I'm PREGNANT! - she said as her partner and daughter's faces become the most surprised expressions she had ever seen.' ''' Songs Part 1 *Mama Who Bore You' from Spring Awakening''. Sung by Hallie *'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. Sung by Anna *'Because Of You' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by AJ Part 2 *'Fluorescent Adolescent' by Arctic Monkeys. Sung by Chuck. *'The Reason' by'' Hoobastank.'' Sung by CJ. *'Part Of Your World 'from The Little Mermaid. Sung by Tom. Cast Part 1 *'Matthew Morrison' as Will Schuester *'QuinnQuinn' as Hallie Grace *'LoveYouLikeCrazy' as Anna Marie Clarkson *'The blue eyes girl' as Amy Joanne Williams *'Jayma Mays' as Emma Pillsbury Part 2 *'Matthew Morrison' as Will Schuester *'Camsay' as Chuck Salvatore *'ArpickgLeeker' as CJ Thompson *'Limaheights' as Thomas Franklin *'Idina Menzel' as Shelby Corcoran *'Lea Michele' asRachel Berry Covers MWBM.jpg YBWM.jpg BOY.jpg fluorescence.jpg DaReason.jpg partofyourworldd.jpg Category:Episodes